Kiss in the Rain
by Tori101
Summary: There was nothing special about itall it was was a kiss in wet weather. No romantic music played, no special effects made it magical, no nothing. Nothing but warm lips meeting hers and cold water pouring down on them. Oneshot. Any MF pairing works.


**Kiss in the Rain (Gundam Seed)**

There was nothing special about it-all it was was a kiss in wet weather. No romantic music played, no special effects made it magical, no nothing. Nothing but warm lips meeting hers and cold water pouring down on them. One-shot. Any M/F pairing works.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gundam Seed.

She waited patiently for him to show up, so he could walk her home. It was just something he liked to do, is all. Only, unlike other days, the sky was dark gray from the heavy storm clouds overhead, and thick drops of rain were being poured onto the earth below. The weather was terrible, and she was a bit put out by it. Sure, the rain was pretty, she reasoned, but when it became an obstacle, it was just annoying. Cold, wet, and annoying.

Hearing footsteps coming up, she turned, and her eyes brightened as her lips pulled up into a smile.

Running up to her quickly, he stopped, and took a few moments to catch his breath as raindrops fell from the umbrella he held tightly in one hand. When he straightened up, he cleared his throat, and smiled at her warmly. He extended his free hand to her, and she accepted it with a large grin. A small gasp of surprise issued from her lips as he pulled her to him from the curb, to stand against him under the sanctuary of the umbrella.

When he released her from the one armed embrace, he apologized quickly for being late, and began to walk them down the sidewalk. He held the umbrella with one hand, and carried her bag in the other while she wrapped her arms around his own arm. The result was only a teeter of the umbrella, which he quickly corrected with a small chuckle.

Their footsteps on the ground were muffled by the sound of the rain, but the small splashes her boots made in the growing puddles were satisfyingly loud enough. Of course, it did seem to soak the bottom of her companion's jeans, but he didn't mind.

Walking past store windows, she glanced over to look into a display window ever few seconds to admire the image of them walking together. Though she didn't notice it, a small blush had flushed through her cheeks, and her eyes seemed to just be glowing. She was a bit surprised when they stopped at a crossroads and the taller of the two leaned over and poked her on the nose, saying she looked like some bright pink candy.

His comment only made her blush harder, and she buried her face in the shoulder of his jacket out of childish embarrassment and affection. He laughed lightly and guided them across the road quickly before the traffic signal changed, and they resumed their path.

Soon enough, they'd cleared the busier shopping district of the city, and were walking through an emptier and quieter area. They walked in comfortable silence, neither needing to talk, because feeling the other at their side was enough. With everything they'd been through, being silent but together was just as good as talking loudly and together.

So caught up was she in her thoughts, she didn't notice when they walked through a gate into the park, or when they stopped till she felt her arms tug his.

Turning to give him a questioning look, she widened her eyes and felt her lips part slightly. Her eyes were locked with his, and his gaze seemed to just make her heart stop. His eyes were softened, and half-lidded, and just looking into them gave her the feeling of flying. She didn't hear the sounds of the rain hitting the umbrella they shared at all except for a soft patter.

She did notice when there was suddenly no umbrella over their heads, and rain was automatically soaking them. Opening her mouth to protest to the sudden action, she found warm lips on hers. He'd leaned forward so quickly, and now he was kissing her so gently, in an abandoned park in the rain. As she closed her eyes, she didn't hear the umbrella hit the ground with a soft thud, nor the rain falling from overhead. All she felt was the warm body pressed against hers, and the warm lips on her own.

Thinking quietly to herself, she remembered the sappy romances she loved to watch on TV, and how there always seemed to be some sort of "kiss in the rain" scene. It was actually a favorite of hers, even though it was used up so much it pretty much became a mandatory cliché. Seeing the guy profess his love to the girl as she stands beside him with surprise, or the sudden burst of emotion where one grabs the other and just plants one on their partner's lips. It didn't really matter to her, she just loved how much in love the couple seemed as they embraced in the rain, kissing to their hearts' content.

It had always seemed so magical. The music in the background was always the perfect sad, slow, and yet beautiful and romantic piece that always had her in tears. Well, not always in tears, she still had her self control and dignity. But the moment had always been so powerful, and in some of the romances, there had been some effects to make the scene ever cornier, yet still cute and perfect.

She'd had her own little fantasies of what would happen if she was the girl that the guy would kiss, and she'd more than once gone to sleep with a smile on her face from imagining the feeling, with the picture still playing in her head. Only, the guy had always been her guy of course, whom she was currently sharing her fantasy-come-to-life moment with.

Only, this kiss didn't seem all that special. It didn't seem any different from her other kisses with him, though it was definitely going on her favorite kisses list. But the point remained, this kiss wasn't anything near as special and beautiful as the romances she watched made it out to be…

There was nothing special about it-all it was, was a kiss in wet weather. No romantic music played, no special effects made it magical, no nothing. Nothing but warm lips meeting hers and cold water pouring down on them.

Cold water…that's right, it was still raining…Getting them totally soaked through their clothes and to their bones.

Breaking away, she blushed an even darker shade of red and kneeled down to grab the umbrella that lay nearly forgotten on the ground. When she stood back up, she held the large umbrella above them both, avoiding her companion's eyes as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. He always seemed to make her feel this way, _especially_ after they kissed.

Chancing a glance up in his direction, she saw he too was blushing, but it wasn't nearly as red as hers was. He grinned nervously at her, and she giggled softly. Reaching out, she grasped his soaked hand in hers, feeling the squish as his jacket was pulled around his arm.

The rainwater had left them looking like they'd just walked out of a swimming pool, and her partner looked ridiculous. But it was okay, she decided, because she looked ridiculous too. As they walked, she noticed that the rain seemed to be lightening up, but that didn't change the fact that she was probably going to get sick from walking in wet clothes.

Thinking of her and him getting sick and taking care of each other, she chuckled softly. When he asked her what was so funny, she just replied with a simple 'nothing'.

It didn't matter if her kiss in the rain wasn't magical or special, or anything. The fact that it was a kiss, and from him, was enough to warm her heart…which may be just a little cold at the moment, along with the rest of her.

Shivering slightly, she clung tighter to her companion's arm, finding a little more warmth and enjoying it. He smiled at her actions, and said another quick sorry, only for her to smile up at him, and tell him it wasn't a problem.

**I think this was a cute story, and I had fun writing it actually. I want to know what pairing you thought it was while reading it in your review…so remember to review! I had fun imagining it was my favorite pairing…(I think you all know who that is, heh) But I want to see what you glorious readers thought! So REVIEW!!!**


End file.
